The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 March 2019
23:51-37 I did know. 23:52-41 Soo.....I thought it said, "Princess Hartington has joined The Demon's Light." 23:52-41 Rip. 23:52-57 Lol. 23:53-02 ; - ; 23:54-16 mhm 23:56-17 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:57-09 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 23:57-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:57-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:57-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:57-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:57-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:57-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:00-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:04-09 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:04-39 lmao. 00:04-57 That was a good one. 00:05-02 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1628050 00:05-07 FUCK, another e-fam. 00:05-22 Would have been better if Bobby was Prince Hartington though. 00:05-44 Lol. 00:08-39 wow 00:11-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:11-17 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:11-23 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:11-31 Absolutely not 00:11-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:11-55 For I am not directly related to a ruling monarch 00:12-06 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:12-09 Nor am i the opposite sex 00:12-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:12-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:12-39 what's an e-fam 00:13-05 - If your Banned Dont worry it’s only for a few hours 00:13-09 Internet family. 00:13-09 Horrible thing. 00:13-09 sounds like one of those ban for fun wikis 00:13-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:14-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:14-25 Huh. 00:14-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:14-38 korra explain an e fam in DM 00:14-38 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:14-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:15-00 No need! 00:15-03 Internet family! 00:15-06 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 00:17-41 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:18-29 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:18-32 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:18-33 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:18-40 e fam's 00:18-47 got to enjoy fandom chat 00:20-34 Theory:New TDL efam 00:21-10 No. 00:24-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:25-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:25-59 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:27-41 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:28-04 Let's discuss politics. 00:28-17 Beto O'Rourke runing for pres. 00:28-21 A Texas Democrat. :) 00:31-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:31-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:35-18 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:38-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:39-26 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 00:39-45 I hate life 00:39-52 my phone went flat 00:40-27 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 00:40-45 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:41-07 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:41-11 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:41-12 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:41-44 Earth ain't round; it a sphereoid 00:43-25 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:43-29 o/ 00:43-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:45-58 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 00:46-03 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 00:46-12 It’s flat 00:46-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:46-43 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 00:47-04 None of those statements are entirely correct. 00:47-30 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:52-04 Hmph. 00:52-11 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 00:52-15 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 00:52-17 Welcome, PrincessMe69. 00:52-30 The earth is flat 00:52-37 i have proof 00:52-38 so 00:52-42 its flat 00:52-51 and it spins really fast 00:53-02 creating the illusion of flat earth 00:53-06 *round 00:53-56 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 00:54-05 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 00:54-35 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 00:54-51 - 00:54-53 - 00:54-56 -_- 00:55-50 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 00:55-52 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 00:56-22 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 00:56-28 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 00:56-37 It’s true tho 00:57-10 Birds aren’t reall 00:57-39 Why does hot water make pasta soft but make the egg hard? 00:58-05 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:58-15 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 00:58-51 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 00:59-08 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 00:59-20 Totally misread that. 00:59-39 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:59-39 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 00:59-52 of course korra did 01:00-37 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:00-38 ? 01:00-49 True, PrincessMe 01:00-51 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:00-53 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:00-57 Exactly! 01:01-08 ive been thinking about that alot 01:01-38 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 01:01-43 Earth is probs a diorama on God's shelf 01:02-13 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:02-32 Lasagna is just spaghetti flavoured cake 01:02-44 Smart 01:02-51 Deep. 01:03-04 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 01:03-55 Not really true. 01:03-58 lol. 01:04-11 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:04-17 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 01:04-21 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-22 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 01:04-28 Let's head into Discussions. 01:04-29 omg lov e l a s a g n e 01:04-37 Omg same 01:04-47 It's okay. 01:04-51 WHAT 01:04-53 dislike jojo siwa tho 01:04-54 buttt 01:04-56 Sure. 01:04-58 its a good meme 01:05-03 wow soo much better than pizza tkf 01:05-19 tkf thinks everything is okay 01:05-34 Ew pizza is gross. The crust is so hard and the center is mushy 01:05-42 Pizza is good. 01:05-45 You're gross. 01:05-52 Pizza is best 01:06-00 you know what is amazing. Steamed vegetables and ramen noodles 01:06-02 omg no 01:06-06 omg tkf you are okay 01:06-18 TKF, is rice good 01:06-24 It's okay. 01:06-26 I love rice 01:06-32 fried rice 01:06-33 omg tkf is pasta good 01:06-37 with chicken 01:06-42 Depends on what kind. 01:06-49 Angel hair 01:06-59 macaroni 01:07-07 penne 01:07-13 ziti 01:07-20 What, bruh. 01:07-30 im naming pastas 01:07-37 omg tkf do u love eggs 01:07-40 ew 01:07-42 No shit, PM69. 01:07-42 eggs 01:07-48 yuckk 01:07-49 Not really, kinda dislike them on their own. 01:08-03 I hate eggs 01:08-14 eggs soo digusting 01:08-15 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:08-17 except when is makes like cake or something 01:08-18 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:08-23 but i think tkf has not eaten any good lASAGNE 01:08-36 lasagna is the bes 01:08-38 best 01:08-39 cheese 01:08-43 meat 01:08-48 pasta sheet thingys 01:09-13 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:09-17 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:09-47 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:09-52 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 01:10-00 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:10-03 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:11-06 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:11-09 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 01:11-10 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:11-19 Y’all know what is the bomb 01:11-28 a big phat steak 01:11-36 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:11-38 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:11-44 mash tatas 01:12-08 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:12-11 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:12-13 *fat 01:12-23 *mashed potatoes 01:12-31 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 01:12-41 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:12-43 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:13-03 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:13-13 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:13-15 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:13-46 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:13-48 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 01:13-49 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:13-55 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 01:13-57 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 01:14-19 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:14-47 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:15-17 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:15-24 i like a good steak 01:15-30 T-bone steak 01:15-42 \o 01:15-42 I just like rump steak 01:15-52 o/ 01:16-36 i like every kind of steak 01:17-45 i also like kale 01:18-28 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:18-33 I like kale 01:18-40 gewd 01:18-41 GEWD 01:18-43 kale chips �� 01:18-46 yesss 01:18-53 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:19-05 welcome alex to the cooking show 01:19-12 spinach is ight tho 01:19-17 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:19-20 o/ 01:19-22 korra dm 01:19-26 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:19-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:19-50 Y’all 01:19-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:20-03 so anyway 01:20-04 i wanna come out of the closet 01:20-09 im bi 01:20-16 meh 01:20-25 i don’t know how to tell my mother 01:20-25 means nothing to me 01:20-37 but its your life 01:20-49 do I just be like bit*h I’m gay 01:21-16 no 01:21-22 just be truthful 01:21-26 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 01:21-27 and say it by your heart 01:21-54 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:21-55 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:22-09 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:22-31 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:22-39 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:22-41 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:22-47 Wdym by my heart 01:23-11 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:23-11 Y’all know what apple should do in the next iOS update 01:23-14 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:23-42 a heart that’s baby pink 01:23-44 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:23-46 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:24-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:24-16 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:24-17 um 01:24-19 idk 01:24-24 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 01:24-25 ask the company 01:25-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:25-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:25-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:26-05 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:26-38 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:26-42 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:26-51 Idk how to 01:27-22 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 01:28-49 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:29-19 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:29-29 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:29-32 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:29-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:29-53 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:30-01 Bro 01:30-02 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:30-04 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:30-08 dead chat x3 01:30-12 my keyboard is messed up 01:30-23 oh really 01:30-37 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:30-40 ban it 01:30-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:30-42 yes 01:30-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:30-50 �� soup emoji 01:30-56 it is banned on instagram 01:31-03 Really? 01:31-26 the eggplanet emoji yes 01:31-29 Princess x Savini 01:31-33 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 01:31-33 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:31-35 no 01:31-38 Oh 01:31-50 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:32-02 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:32-13 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 01:32-32 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:32-33 never happening 01:32-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:32-54 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:33-04 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:33-07 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:33-13 ������ my fave emoji 01:33-31 um okie 01:33-37 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:33-39 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:33-52 (REEE) 01:33-55 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 01:34-09 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:34-27 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:34-30 Indeed 01:34-42 Chat is dead 01:34-49 dead chat x3 01:35-01 Indeed 01:35-06 omg if anyone on my fake instagram asks me for bad pics then i will give them a squidward taking a mirror selfie pic 01:35-08 HAHAHA 01:35-26 Lmaoooo 01:35-44 i just send them this pic of an ugly dude 01:35-54 id link it 01:35-59 or have a picture of a real eggplant 01:36-07 but linking in chats is banned lol 01:36-09 omg what about a hairless cat 01:36-16 omgggg kskskskss 01:36-17 its not banned 01:36-18 yesssss 01:36-18 no it isnt princessme 01:36-22 you can do it on pm 01:36-24 oh 01:36-30 you can link chats in pm 01:36-31 yea 01:36-36 i meant in the main 01:36-54 yeah its banned 01:36-59 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:37-09 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 01:37-13 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:37-16 I’ll pm 01:38-14 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 01:38-21 PrincessMe is obv the most unamerican person 01:38-45 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:38-45 Really wow 01:38-52 Lmaoo 01:39-00 i always use that 01:39-25 omg shes a bi 01:39-26 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:39-27 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:39-32 So? 01:39-45 Your homophobic? 01:39-56 People like HNB Might Be PM69 01:39-58 Love how you instantly jumped to "ur homophobic". 01:40-22 Huh? 01:40-25 lol. 01:40-26 ikr 01:40-39 Wdym 01:40-49 Spongeyvstheloudhouse 01:40-49 People like HNB Might Be PM69 01:41-16 idk PM69 01:41-44 Ok? 01:41-53 omg this video I Think I have A Crush On You is soo sick 01:42-04 What’s HNB mean 01:42-34 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 01:42-38 Professor Harington 01:43-32 indecipherable 01:43-43 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:43-53 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:44-17 ? 01:44-24 As for us girls we cover our flaws with makeup 01:44-36 I don’t wear make up 01:44-46 it irritates my skin 01:44-50 Michael Jackson wears da makeup 01:44-50 omg im wtching a video 01:44-56 and as much as I am breaking out rn 01:45-05 michael jackson is dead lol 01:45-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:45-55 We all know ya did..... 01:46-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:46-02 :) C.S, 01:46-08 I remember when CS said he dressed in drag. 01:46-13 Wtf 01:46-15 Lmfao 01:47-08 omg cs65 knows nothing about girls 01:47-28 Time to get CS an e-girl. 01:47-40 ^ 01:48-05 I know some things. Just not that makeup can irritate skin. 01:48-06 Ya up for it, PM69? 01:48-06 Or Spongey Wongey? 01:48-15 no omg i'm 15 01:48-25 Ain't no way for C.S to get an L-girl if he gonna be on wikis all day 01:48-38 Same fo tkf 01:49-02 Get out on da town wit chu boy the Professor 01:49-45 Ya know what, 01:50-22 We's all should go out on da town; me, Ferry, C.S and Savini 01:50-36 why 01:50-47 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:50-55 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:51-01 So we's can have some fun, my baseball hitter 01:51-04 wow i literally thought james charles was a girl at first 01:51-20 Up for what 01:51-23 Whomst is James Charles 01:51-30 i thought Jeffrey star was a girl 01:51-35 makeup guy 01:51-41 *jeffree 01:52-03 omg wtf is jeffree star 01:52-18 Tkf 01:52-22 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:52-23 TheKorraFanatic 01:52-23 Ya up for it, PM69? Or Spongey Wongey? 01:52-24 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:52-32 Hmph 01:52-51 Hmph 01:52-57 To go on a date with C.SYDE65 01:53-12 leave syde out of this 01:53-24 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 01:53-32 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 01:53-42 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:53-43 Welcome. 01:53-47 I’m confused 01:53-49 hmph 01:53-56 TheKorraFanatic 01:53-56 Ya up for it, PM69? Or Spongey Wongey? 01:53-57 Me, Savini, Ferry and C.Syde65 are gonna go out on the town tonight 01:53-59 Wdym 01:54-01 Date CS. 01:54-12 He needs an e-girl. 01:54-13 Immediately ^ 01:54-16 XD 01:54-18 oh y’all going on a date 01:54-29 um ew 01:54-38 We's gonna store ourselves some dates 01:54-38 I’m not an e girl 01:54-50 He needs e-syde 01:54-51 e Girls are thots 01:55-07 C.S is overaged anyways......... 01:55-17 I’m 15 01:55-22 he can’t be that old 01:55-23 omg same age as me 01:55-27 Omggg 01:55-30 twinsss 01:55-30 C.S probs 8 years older..... 01:55-34 CS be 23. 01:55-41 hold on lemme add up 01:55-43 TKF is just disgusting 01:55-43 holy 01:55-47 shit 01:55-50 23 01:55-52 wow 01:55-54 jeez 01:56-00 grandpa is that you 01:56-13 Yes grandson 01:56-16 Hey grandbruh 01:56-26 Jeez 01:56-36 Is he actually that old? 01:56-53 He's always watching 01:57-01 Always watching (look) 01:57-03 (ping) syde 01:57-10 Creepy 01:57-28 yah cs65 is a crep 01:57-44 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 01:57-47 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:57-53 Stop! 01:57-54 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:58-01 CS is a nice guy....... 01:58-06 wow even worse 01:58-19 Omh 01:58-21 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 01:58-26 im not saying he’s a creep 01:58-27 I'm 23. 01:58-30 jeez 01:58-34 everyone leave syde out of this 01:58-34 thats old 01:58-38 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 01:58-41 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 01:58-42 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 01:58-43 let syde be syde 01:58-43 Omh 01:58-44 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 01:58-48 they started it 01:58-49 Though I don't really picture myself with anyone below 20. 01:59-00 korra saying something like TheKorraFanatic 01:59-00 Ya up for it, PM69? Or Spongey Wongey? 01:59-13 land somone said something about e girls 01:59-14 C.Syde65 gave me a hat for Christmas 01:59-17 Good, C.S 01:59-22 Private Message With 69 01:59-28 ? 01:59-39 i don’t see any PMS 02:00-11 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 02:00-14 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 02:00-15 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 02:00-16 YOU are the PM 02:00-17 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 02:00-22 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:00-26 lol. 02:00-29 True. 02:00-37 Savini 02:01-02 Hmph. 02:01-06 ____ here to. 02:01-12 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 02:01-17 Pesky Ferry 02:01-17 Ah, good ol' A*. 02:01-21 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:01-26 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:01-37 Oh 02:01-40 pm 02:01-43 princess me 02:01-45 ohhh 02:01-45 is 02:01-46 lol 02:01-51 i was pinged 02:01-53 by me 02:02-00 Oh 02:02-02 cool 02:02-29 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:03-06 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:03-12 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 02:05-23 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:05-27 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:05-58 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 02:10-27 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:10-29 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:10-52 Yeet 02:11-24 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 02:11-26 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:11-56 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 02:12-12 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:12-42 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 02:13-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:13-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:13-47 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:14-17 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 02:14-51 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:15-56 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:16-27 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 02:19-17 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:19-19 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:19-49 Hmoh, all slurs were said on sandbox chat by S*d 02:20-28 Interesting 02:21-00 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 02:26-41 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:30-39 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:30-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:31-10 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 02:32-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:36-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:36-36 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:36-38 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:38-50 so chat 02:40-50 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:41-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:45-22 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:53-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:53-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:53-55 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:54-00 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 02:56-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:56-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:01-37 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 03:01-49 Y’all 03:02-27 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 03:05-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:05-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:05-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:06-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:06-46 Oh man, PrincessMe69 keeps joining and leaving when I'm not watching the chat. 03:07-16 then kick 03:07-20 or ban 03:07-28 do whatever a admin does 03:07-35 C.Syde be police of door-spam. 03:07-53 hey korra 03:08-03 Hi. 03:08-59 They spoke before leaving, so I have no reason to kick. 03:09-17 I was intending to PM a response to their PM. 03:09-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:10-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:11-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:12-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:15-07 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 03:16-12 hi grace 03:16-23 Please don't call me that. 03:16-28 okie 03:16-32 sorry 03:16-49 you know how long its been 03:17-25 Yes, last night. 03:17-26 So long. 03:17-39 lmao. 03:17-58 ^^ 03:18-06 What the fuck does "owo" when people say that? 03:20-58 idk 03:24-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:24-27 JFL at soy TKF orbiting eStacy EnA 03:24-44 SF saying nonsense shit. 03:25-06 Typical bluepill soy, she is with Chad.... 03:30-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:30-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:34-16 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 03:34-50 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 03:36-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:36-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:43-31 i want to fall 03:43-38 Then fall. 03:44-33 /me falls 03:47-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:47-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:57-23 /me falls 03:57-58 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 03:58-06 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 03:59-49 What the actual fuck. 04:00-17 http://prntscr.com/my3jhg 04:00-28 1. Blocked to hell and back. 04:00-28 2. Edited after being blocked to hell and back. 04:01-41 The Abuse Filter was VERY angry. 04:02-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:03-02 Lol 04:03-16 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 04:04-02 Let's demote CS. 04:05-38 http://prntscr.com/my3kr8 04:06-26 hart 04:06-48 quinton wants you on sandbox to make a political comment 04:08-09 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 04:08-13 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 04:08-20 oof 04:08-23 outdated 04:10-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:10-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:10-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:10-31 no not south 04:11-02 ?? 04:13-39 we shall honor our fallen users 04:14-14 ? 04:14-43 hart our comedy expert and a friend to korra 04:15-02 south our cheesy admin who cared for us 04:15-04 Ah TDL how I miss you so 04:15-16 you never missed this place mess 04:15-26 I love this wiki Savini 04:15-36 nope 04:15-38 you never missed this place mess 04:15-38 not even 04:15-58 Yeah I literally helped build it for 2 years 04:16-24 I literally have the biggest character page on the wiki 04:16-46 does TDL want a puppy 04:16-53 i think it does not 04:16-58 No, we already have a resident idiot. 04:17-01 We don't need a puppy. 04:17-26 We also got a TG. 04:17-37 korra dissing puppies you should be ashamed of yourself korra 04:17-52 We should all take a look in the mirror, 04:17-58 bAnd be ashamed of ourselves. 04:18-03 yes we should 04:18-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:19-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:19-32 So happy I said that on three chats. 04:19-43 yep 04:20-09 Four now. 04:20-38 mhm 04:20-44 spreading the word 04:22-14 Still king: 04:22-14 http://prntscr.com/my3olw 04:22-20 gtg 04:22-27 Head out. 04:23-29 korra's head out 04:23-31 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 04:23-33 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 04:23-51 Nope. 04:23-54 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 04:24-04 hi dm 04:24-04 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 04:24-19 Just tell the contents of the DM- 04:24-20 Sure. 04:26-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:26-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:28-50 Lol. 04:29-03 I dare you to ban him and see what he does to get your attention after that. 04:29-12 Lmao. 04:30-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:39-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:39-57 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 04:48-03 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 04:48-35 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 04:48-35 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 04:49-01 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 04:49-48 Seems I came to say hi a bit too late 04:50-05 Oh well. 04:50-08 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 04:55-18 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 04:55-40 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 05:16-20 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:17-31 ��ring me a ��urger 05:18-01 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:48-07 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 05:48-18 Syde? 05:48-23 Are u alright? 05:48-51 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 05:48-53 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 05:49-30 Yeah, why? 05:49-46 Check ur news 05:50-03 Shooting in ya country 05:51-23 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 05:51-25 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 05:52-42 Yeah, I heard. 05:53-01 Sound of gun? 05:54-57 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 05:54-59 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 05:55-16 No. 05:55-26 I'm not in that part of New Zealand. 05:55-30 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~